Mera Mera no Mi
by Elijah-chan
Summary: Cela fait maintenant trois ans depuis les événements de Marine Ford. Marco se recueille sur les tombes de Barbe Blanche et de Ace, une dernière fois avant de repartir en mer avec le reste de l'équipage. Il pensait être seul, jusqu'à ce que cet homme fasse son apparition, et se présente comme étant le frère de Portgas D. Ace.


_Depuis que Sabo a mangé le Mera Mera no Mi, je me demande comment Marco réagirait en le voyant pour la première fois (too much MarcoxAce feels OTL) Du coup j'ai sauté le pas, et j'ai écris ce petit OS. Il est un peu AU (et surnaturel ? ) étant donné la relation que Sabo a avec Ace après sa mort. Bien sûr, c'est une histoire avec pour pairing MarcoxAce. Mais... je ne sais même pas moi-même si on pourrait plutôt considérer ce pairing comme un Ace/SaboxMarco :sifflote :_

 _J'espère que vous apprécierez ! Bonne lecture !_

 _..._

Cela fait maintenant plusieurs heures que je suis là, assis en tailleur, le dos contre ce bloc de pierre lisse et froid. Les nuages recouvrent le ciel. Je n'entends aucuns bruits, excepté le chant des grillons et le froissement du lourd et long manteau blanc qui flotte au vent derrière moi. Depuis trois ans, nous venons sur cette île pour quelques jours. Il y a trois ans, j'ai perdu un père, et plusieurs centaines de frères. Mon coeur se serre, je ne peux m'empêcher d'amener ma main sur ma poitrine, là où la marque de Barbe Blanche est encrée. Depuis la Guerre au Sommet, j'ai pris la place de capitaine, c'était ce que voulait Oyaji. Et le reste de l'équipage ne voyait que moi pour prendre le relais. A vrai dire, la tâche ne s'est pas avérée si différente que lorsque je n'étais que Premier Commandant. C'était juste plus difficile à gérer lorsque la seule chose que je voulais, c'était m'envoler loin de tout ça, loin des ces deux pierres tombales éclatantes et de toutes ces épées plantées dans le sol.

Peu à peu l'obscurité diminue, me faisant lever les yeux vers le ciel. Les nuages se dispersent, laissant apparaître le croissant de lune et les étoiles. Comme des taches de rousseurs. Je me remémore alors des yeux bruns sombres, un large sourire moqueur, un nez fin, des cheveux ondulés et noirs.

Je me revois marcher vers son corps inerte, étalé sur le sol de Marine Ford. Le trou béant dans son dos ruisselait, et la seule pensée qui m'est venue à l'esprit, c'est que son tatouage dont il était si fière, était détruit. J'étais resté immobile devant lui, enchaînant des pensés futiles les unes après les autres, refusant d'affronter la vérité en face. Puis j'avais senti une main chaude sur mon épaule. J'avais tourné mon visage impassible vers Izo. Il me regardait, son maquillage avait coulé, ses yeux étaient remplies de larmes.

Derrière lui, d'autres hommes se tenaient, les visages ravagés. Tous pleuraient à la fois pour nos frère perdus, Oyaji et Ace. J'entendais certains murmurer des « Cap'taine » en sanglotant. Les anciens Spade Pirates. Je retournais mon regard vers Ace, et me mis à avancer machinalement. Mes pas atteignirent enfin l'énorme flaque de sang, et je marchais dedans, mes semelles se décollaient avec difficulté du sol, tintant mes pieds de rouge. Je m'accroupis en face de son visage. Ses boucles noires cachaient presque sa totalité. J'avais écarté les mèches sales et emmêlées. Mes doigts étaient restés immobiles pendant un court instant, puis ils effleurèrent ses lèvres rouges et craquées, par peur d'effacer son dernier sourire. Je parcourais le reste de son visage, retraçant ses taches de rousseurs. Je descendais jusqu'à son cou, puis sa colonne vertébrale, puis cet abominable trou de chaire cramée noire, rouge, rose. Je sentais encore la température trop élevée qu'avait laissé la lave. Le souvenir de l''odeur est encore vif dans mon esprit. Je retournais délicatement Ace pour le mettre sur son dos, faisant attention à ne pas faner son sourire par un geste trop brusque. Je passais mes bras sous ses épaules et ses jambes pour pouvoir le soulever.

Je me levais, faisant attention à ne pas glisser. Un long filé de sang coulait de sa blessure. Je me retournais enfin et fit face aux pirates qui nous entouraient. Puis, un pas après l'autre, je marchais vers le navire. J'entourais Ace de mes flammes, recouvrant ainsi son corps meurtri. Seul son visage était visible. Les pirates et les quelques marines encore là me laissaient passer. Arrivé sur le navire, je gardais Ace dans mes bras pendant un moment, réalisant que sa chaleur le quittait au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient, même avec mes flammes qui l'entouraient. Je baissais le regard pour voir sa tête posée contre mon épaule, il avait l'air endormi. Mais Ace ne dormais jamais aussi calmement.

Bientôt le corps de Oyaji fût apporté sur le bateau et amené à l'intérieur. Je suivis alors le groupe de pirates portant le grand corps de Barbe Blanche. J'entendais les pas des autres commandants derrière moi. Je posais Ace près de Oyaji, mes flammes quittaient peu à peu son corps. Il était maintenant froid. Des dizaines de corps d'autres pirates étaient disposés un peu partout dans la grande salle. Des infirmières et médecins étaient déjà là. L'un d'entre eux s'approcha de Ace, je l'attrapais alors pas le bras. « Faites attention à son sourire » lui avais-je dit. Il avait acquiescé, un air triste gravé sur son visage. Je le lâchais, laissant une tâche rouge sur sa blouse. Je me retournais pour faire face aux autres commandants. Izo éclata de nouveau en sanglot en me voyant et se jeta à mon cou pour me serrer dans ses bras, oubliant que j'étais recouvert par le sang de notre frère.

Le tintement des perles rouges du collier de Ace me ramène à la réalité. Il s'était cassé lorsque Ace avait été frappé, les perles s'étaient éparpillées sur la grande place de Marine Ford. Nous avions tous été surpris de le retrouver, intact, à l'intérieur d'un paquet que nous avions reçu juste avant les funérailles. Le chapeau orange et le couteau de Ace s'y trouvaient également. Ils étaient sensé être en la possession de la Marine. Il n'y avait aucuns messages à l'intérieur du colis. Nous savons que Monkey D. Garp n'est pas un homme de paroles et de mots.

Je me redresse légèrement pour être à la hauteur de la plus petite tombe à côte de moi. Je lève ma main pour toucher les perles, les faisant tinter une nouvelle fois. Ace l'avait déjà cassé, lors d'une de ses tentatives d'assassinat contre Oyaji. Le plus jeune avait traversé plusieurs murs avant de d'arrêter sa course contre l'un des mats, suite à un coup mal placé et inconscient de Barbe Blanche alors qu'il dormait. Je souris doucement en repensant à Thatch et Haruta qui s'étaient accroupis à ses côtés pour ramasser les perles. Ace les avait envoyer balader en hurlant et leur avait arracher des mains les perles qu'ils avaient ramassé, les jetant de nouveaux par terre pour s'enfuir à l'intérieur du bateau. Le lendemain, Ace avait retrouvé son collier réparé près de sa couchette.

Mes doigts effleurent chaque perles, remontant jusqu'au chapeau posé au dessus. Le tissu a perdu un peu de sa couleur. Il n'est plus aussi vif qu'avant. Une araignée a tissé sa toile sur le dessus. Je l'enlève délicatement, puis j'attrape complètement le couvre-chef. Je le dépoussière, enlève les quelques petites feuilles qui y sont coincées. Puis je le retourne pour voir l'intérieur et regarde minutieusement. Je l'approche de mon visage et respire. Il ne sent plus que la pluie, l'iode et la terre. Je soupire et reprend ma position initiale contre la pierre tombale de Oyaji. Je déplie mes jambes, penche la tête en arrière puis pose la chapeau qui était resté dans mes mains, sur mon visage, me plongeant dans l'obscurité.

Je repense à Ace, encore. La première fois que je l'ai vu, il avait dressé un mur de feu entre nous et ses compagnons, pour les protéger. Je me souviens avoir trouver ses flammes magnifiques, les plus belles que je n'avais jamais vu. Puis Oyaji lui avait proposé de devenir son fils, je voyais Ace tous les jours, et de plus en plus, son feu m'obsédait autant qu'il me fascinait. Je suis un phénix, le feu est mon essence même. Mais ce n'était pas pareil avec celui du gamin.

J'avais été surpris lorsque Ace m'avait demandé, le regard fuyant et les joues légèrement rosée, s'il pouvait toucher mes flammes de phénix. C'était le soir, il avait accepté de nous rejoindre et de devenir un pirate de Barbe Blanche le jour même. Sans lui répondre, j'avais laissé ma main s'embraser de bleu et de jaune. Il avait alors pris ma main dans les siennes, caressant les flammes timidement. Et comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, des flammes rouges et oranges prirent forme sur ses coudes, puis ses avants-bras, puis ses mains. Nos mains toujours liées, son feu me brûlait sans pour autant me blesser.

Un craquement de branches me fit sursauté, éteignant la chaleur rassurante de mes pensées. J'enlève le chapeau de mon visage et baisse la tête. Devant moi se tient un homme, son haut de forme cache la totalité de son visage. Je me lève pour être à sa hauteur, tenant le chapeau de Ace contre ma poitrine. Je reste sur mes gardes, bien qu'au fond de moi je n'en ressente étrangement pas l'utilité. Je l'observe, notant chaque détails de son apparence. Je lève un sourcils lorsque je crois reconnaître un tuyau attaché dans son dos.

« On m'a assuré que je pourrai vous trouver ici, je suis soulagé de constater que vous n'avez pas encore pris la mer. » Il enlève le chapeau de sa tête pour que je puisse voir son visage. Il a de grands yeux, dont l'un beaucoup plus clair que l'autre, ravagé par une cicatrice. Ses cheveux blonds ondulés encadrent son visage. Je le reconnais tout de suite, bien que je ne l'ai jamais rencontré avant cette nuit.

« Vous êtes Sabo, le commandant révolutionnaire, yoi. »

« Je n'ai pas à me présenter on dirait. » Dit Sabo en souriant.

Il s'avance vers mois et s'arrête à ma droite, devant la tombe de Ace. Je me retourne pour l'observer. Il s'accroupit puis dépose trois coupelles à même le sol, qu'il remplit de sake. Je reconnais tout de suite l'offrande, l'ayant trouvé la première fois que je suis venue en début de semaine. Il me tend la bouteille de sake que je prend sans broncher, attrape une coupelle et la lève doucement en me regardant pour tout de suite l'apporter à ses lèvres. Je l'imite et bois quelques gorgées au goulot.

« Vous devez sûrement vous demander ce que je fais là et pourquoi je fais tout ça. »

Toujours accroupis, le révolutionnaire me regarde en souriant tristement.

« Ace est mon frère. »

La surprise doit se lire sur mon visage, car il s'empresse de continuer.

« Nous ne sommes pas frères de sang, nous avons grandis ensemble sur notre île natale. Avec Luffy, il est aussi mon petit frère. »

Ace parlait tout le temps de Luffy. Mais il n'a jamais mentionné l'existence d'un deuxième frère. Je lui dis le fond de mes pensées, reprenant mon masque d'impassibilité habituel.

« Ace n'a jamais parlé d'un autre frère que Monkey D. Luffy yoi, encore moins d'un frère haut placé chez les révolutionnaires. »

Il baisse les yeux vers le sol, ses épaules s'affaissent légèrement.

« C'est parce qu'il croyait que j'étais mort, je l'étais, en quelques sortes. »

Il murmure ces paroles, j'ai presque du mal à les entendre. Je comprend qu'il y a un sens caché derrière, mais le quel ? Un long silence s'installe. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder. Il a presque les même boucles que Ace. Ace... Puis l'évidence me frappe. Je revois le tatouage qu'il avait sur son biceps, le S barré de son prénom. Lorsque je lui avais demandé la signification, il m'avait demander si je ne pensais tout simplement pas à une faute d'orthographe, une erreur d'inattention. J'avais ris et lui avait alors répondu que je plaignais l'homme qui se serait trompé. Il serait probablement mort. Il avait éclaté de rire, sachant que j'avais parfaitement raison. Puis son rire s'était éteint, laissant place à un sourire nostalgique. Il m'avait alors raconté que le S représentait un être cher qu'il avait perdu lorsqu'il était encore sur son île natale.

Ce S barré est celui de cet homme en face de moi, Sabo.

J'allais reprendre la parole, lorsque le blond se met alors à bouger pour se mettre à genoux, en face de moi. Il s'incline, posant ses mains dans l'herbe, la tête à quelques centimètres du sol, laissant tomber ses cheveux devant son visage.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là à ce jour-là ! Si j'avais été là, j'aurai peut-être pu empêcher ce drame ! »

Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois, surpris. Je m'accroupis en face de lui et pose ma main sur son épaule, l'incitant à se relever. Il s'exécute et lorsque qu'il plonge son regard dans le mien, je crois voir, dans son œil brûlé, une lueur que je ne connais que trop bien. Elle fût brève, j'ai probablement dû rêver.

« Ce n'est la faute de personne, et encore moins la vôtre, yoi. Et s'il y avait quelqu'un à blâmer, ce serait moi. J'aurai dû suivre Ace et le ramener lorsqu'il a décidé de partir à la poursuite de Teach. Je sentais qu'il ne devais pas y aller, mais pourtant je n'ai rien fait à part essayer de l'en dissuader. »

« Ace est une tête de mule, lorsqu'il a une idée dans la tête, personne ne peut la lui retirer. »

Sabo me répond en souriant et je ne peux qu'acquiescer à ses dires. Il a quand même tenté de tuer Oyaji plus d'une centaine de fois. Il n'y avait pas plus entêté que lui.

Au plus je regarde l'homme qui se tient devant moi, au plus je ressens quelque chose de familier émaner de lui. Je baisse les yeux sur le chapeau de Ace que je tiens toujours, et me décide enfin à le remettre à sa place.

« Dofflamingo offrait au gagnant d'un tournoi à Dressrosa le Mera Mera no Mi de Ace il y a quelques jours, vous le saviez n'est-ce pas ? »

Je me tendis. Oui je le savais, les pirates de Barbe Blanche et les autres commandants, nous étions prêts à foncer vers l'île pour récupérer le fruit. Nous n'aurions jamais pu laisser le fruit de Ace à n'importe qui. Jamais. Mais le journal est arrivé avec le frère de Ace et son équipage en première page, mentionnant les événements de Punk Hazard, île proche de Dressrosa. Ils ne pouvaient que se diriger, par la suite, vers le pays de Doflamingo.

« Nous étions tous d'accord pour faire confiance à Monkey D. Luffy et le laisser le récupérer, yoi. »

Mon ton reste neutre. C'était un pari risqué, mais qui serions-nous si nous ne faisions même pas confiance au petit frère de Ace ?

« Je suis content que les célèbres pirates de Barbe Blanche considèrent autant mon petit frère. » Le sourire de Sabo est toujours présent sur son visage, et je peux lire de la fierté dans son regard. « Cependant, ce n'est pas Luffy qui a récupéré le Mera Mera no Mi de Ace, bien qu'il était bien parti pour. »

« Qui, yoi ? » Je m'empresse de demander, les poings serrés. Je repense à Teach, lorsqu'il a osé voler le pouvoir de Oyaji alors que son corps était encore chaud.

Le révolutionnaire s'approche pour n'être plus qu'à quelques dizaines de centimètres de moi. Il ferme les yeux, et commence à parler.

« Les gestes en disent plus que les mots. » dit-il en rouvrant les yeux.

Je recule instantanément, trébuchant contre la tombe de Oyaji. Je me rattrape de justesse en empoignant le bas du grand manteau blanc. Je sens mon cœur battre dans ma gorge, je l'entend claquer contre mes tympans. Mes flammes de Phénix se déchaînent sous ma peau.

Je reste là, les yeux brillants et grands ouverts face à ce que je vois. Ce n'est pas possible, je dois sûrement rêver. Je me suis probablement endormis, je vais me réveiller assis contre la pierre, le chapeau toujours sur mon visage.

Pourtant, lorsque mes jambes me font avancer de quelques pas, je ressens de plus en plus la chaleur. Je lève ma main tremblante vers celle qui m'est tendue où un feu rouge et orange est en train de brûler. J'effleure les flammes. Elles semblent s'intensifier, et se mettent à danser autour de mes doigts. Je n'aurai jamais pensé que ce Sabo puisse avoir mangé le Mera Mera no Mi.

« Ace aimerait revoir votre feu. »

Absorbé pas les flammes devant moi, je ne comprend pas tout de suite le sens de ces paroles. Comme si un brouillard m'entourait. C'est par instinct que je lève la tête. Je sursaute. Les iris du révolutionnaire sont maintenant de deux couleurs différentes. L'oeil droit est toujours aussi bleu. C'est celui de gauche qui a changé. L'oeil brûlé qui était beaucoup plus clair est maintenant marron foncé, avec cette même lueur que précédemment. Cette même lueur... C'est impossible. Même si cet homme a mangé le fruit, enfin comment ? Je ne comprend pas.

« Ace... ? » Je murmure, incertain, est-ce que je deviens fou ?

Sabo hoche la tête de haut en bas. Je ne sais même plus qui est en face de moi. C'est bien Sabo, le révolutionnaire, mais je-

« Lorsque j'ai mangé le Mera Mera no Mi à Dressrosa, j'ai ressenti mon frère à travers le feu à l'intérieur de moi. Il est avec moi, il vit en moi, je le sens dans chaque parties de mon corps. »

Ma gorge se noue, une larme s'échappe lentement, puis une seconde la suit, une troisième, une quatrième. Je ne peux même plus les conter, elles coulent de plus en plus, les unes après les autres. Cela paraît complètement surréaliste, mais je veux y croire. Après Marine Ford, je n'ai pas une seule fois craqué, voulant rester fort pour le reste de l'équipage. Ils comptaient tous sur moi. Il fallait quelqu'un pour tenir le coup, le temps que tout le monde fasse son deuil. Je m'étais retenu depuis trop longtemps.

Il pose sa main recouverte de feu sur ma joue trempée, je me laisse faire. C'est la première fois que nos peaux entrent en contact. Mes flammes jaunes et bleus m'entourent sans crier gare, tout comme le feu brûlant de Ace qui s'échappent dans un immense brasier. Mes bras deviennent mes ailes de phénix. Je les enroule autour de la silhouette de Ace qui vient de se former dans les flammes. Il pose sa tête sur mon épaule, referme ses bras autour de ma taille. Nos feux éclairent la totalité de la plaine, peut-être même l'île entière. Les hommes sur le navire sont sûrement en train de regarder. Ils doivent s'inquiéter, je suis sensé être seul. Mais pour l'instant, je n'y pense pas. J'ai encore quelques minutes avant qu'ils ne débarquent tous sur l'île.

Nous restons comme ça pendant un moment, me laissant savourer les flammes brûlantes et la présence de Ace. Nous nous détachions enfin, nos feux faiblissent, puis finissent par s'éteindre complètement. L'oeil noir de Ace a disparu. Je refais face à seulement Sabo qui me sourit.

« Ace est heureux. »

Je le regarde d'un air interrogateur.

« Je ressens les émotions les plus fortes de Ace, comme si elles étaient les miennes. »

Je baisse la tête vers le sol. Si ce que c'est homme dit est vrai, je suis soulagé. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander ce que Ace ressent d'autre. J'ai tellement envie de savoir, de tout savoir. J'ai tellement de choses que je voudrais qu'il sache, mais le reste de l'équipage ne va pas tarder. J'attrape alors le col du révolutionnaire.

« Dît-dîtes-lui qu'il nous manque à tous, que ce n'est plus pareil sans lui dans l'équipage, yoi. Haruta ne fait plus autant de blagues qu'avant, Izo a garde l'une de ses vielles chemises, bien qu'il la trouve affreuse, yoi. Nous avons aussi récupéré son Striker, il n'est plus chez les Marines. Il y a toujours les traces de brûlure de son hiken sur le pont et dans la sale d'entraînement. Personne ne voulait les effacer. Sa cabine est restée intacte, comme il l'avait quittée. »

Ma voix commence à trembler. « Je- j'y rentre parfois, yoi. Personne n'a rangé son bureau où il reste encore ses papiers éparpillés et les tâches d'ancre. Il- il y a toujours l'avis de recherche de Luffy accroché contre le mur. »

Je ravale les larmes qui recommencent à monter. Je sens la main du blond presser contre l'arrière de ma tête, m'incitant à plonger mon visage dans le creux de son cou.

« Il-il me manque tellement. Je l'ai laissé partir sans même pouvoir lui dire que- C'était mon jeune frère, je ne pouvais pas-» Je m'arrête de parler, m'agrippant maintenant à sa veste comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Je sens l'homme contre moi tourner sa tête, puis poser ses lèvres brièvement juste au-dessus de mon oreille pour me murmurer quelque chose. Je me recule soudainement, restant cependant contre son corps. Je le dévisage, les yeux grands ouverts.

Puis des cris se font de plus en plus entendre. Mais je ne bouge pas. Izo arrive en premier, suivi quelques instants plus tard par Vista et Jozu. Ils sont arrêtés à quelques mètres, une expression d'incompréhension sur leurs visages.

Je suis en train d'embrasser le révolutionnaire,

 _« Je t'aime, stupide tête d'ananas. » m'a murmuré l'homme dont l'oeil gauche est redevenu noir, en me souriant d'un air moquer._

Ou plutôt, je suis en train d'embrasser Portgas D. Ace.

 _..._

 _Alors ? Alors ? Alors ?_

 _Je dois vous avouez que je ne compte plus les fois où j'avais les larmes aux yeux (non je n'ai pas pleuré !)_

 _Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez les coupains !_

 _Ah, je me suis aussi inspirée de deux fanarts trouvés sur Tumblr, de Motolokiev et Kyyhky !_

 _ **Merci de m'avoir lu ! MarcoxAce is life !**_


End file.
